


Не бывает любви 50 на 50

by CutePuppyWithBlueEyes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePuppyWithBlueEyes/pseuds/CutePuppyWithBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рано или поздно ты должен сделать выбор, каким бы тяжелым он ни был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сижу с этим треугольником уже больше месяца и не могу выбрать. С одной стороны, склоняюсь Кевину, а с другой...
> 
> Песня для атмосферы: Backstreet Boys – Shape of my heart

\- Ты только мой, мой, понял? - сбивчиво шепчет Кевин в перерывах между поцелуями.  
\- Даа, - стонет Юлиан.  
Кевин умеет заставить его забыть обо всем.

Утром Юли часто просыпается первым. Кев наблюдает как парень перемещается по комнате, ищет свою одежду, приглаживая волосы и ворча. Фолланд чуть ли не единственный кому позволено делать с его волосами все, что угодно. Чем он и пользуется в моменты, когда они встречаются.  
Он тихо смеется, провожая все еще ворчащего Корба взглядом. Умыться и уложить волосы - это святое. Кевин уже предвкушает как зароется в них пальцами вечером. Юлиан практически мурчит в такие моменты.  
Ему грустно от того, что встречаются они лишь на сборах, но, по крайней мере, не одни они такие. Далеко не одни. А еще ревность. Конечно, он понимает, что у Юлиана такой характер... ладно, пытается понять. Для спокойного и рассудительного Кевина везде и ко всем успевающий Корб является второй половиной во всех смыслах. Что-то вроде противоположностей в определенном плане.  
\- Полагаю, ванны я сегодня не дождусь, - усмехнулся Фолланд, заглядывая в дверь.  
\- Посмотри, - по-детски насупился Корб, указывая на взъерошенную челку. - Из-за тебя мне придется до кучи времени их укладывать.  
Кевин преспокойно пожал плечами.  
\- Вчера я не слышал никаких возражений, - Юлиан смутился, что тоже происходило не слишком часто.  
\- Ненавижу тебя.  
Кевин рассмеялся.

Корб не станет рассказывать ему, что Фолланд не единственный кому он нравится. Никогда бы добровольно не сказал, что в Гладбахе его всегда ждет один человек. Нет, у них с Гранитом не было прочных отношений, они скорее входили в разряд "свободные".  
Он старался не думать о том, что произойдет, если Кевин узнает. Он любит Кевина. Но и Гранит ему тоже не безразличен, он не может от него отказаться. Выбрать одного - невыполнимая задача. Он знает, что ходит по краю, на опасной высоте, упасть с которой будет больно, очень больно. Кевин, скорее всего, не простит его. Ему нужно выбрать. Нужно. Но как?..

\- Уф. Как я устал.  
\- Устал? - Юлиан опускается рядом с ним на кровать. - Представь как нас загоняют между играми, капитан.  
Фолланд несколько секунд смотрит на него задумавшись.  
\- Никак не привыкну, что я капитан.  
\- Мне нравится.  
Глаза Корба светятся теплотой и нежностью. Кевин проводит пальцами по его руке у себя на плече, сразу переходя на волосы. Юлиан издает непонятный звук и кладет голову ему на грудь, обнимая. Кевин ворошит его волосы. Это уже словно ритуал. Усталость или плохое настроение - Юлиан умеет успокоить и дать почувствовать себя человеком по-настоящему.  
У них почти нет секретов. Кевин мечтает о том, чтобы таких вечеров было как можно больше. Чтобы приходить домой и обнимать этот комок позитива. Юли больше позитивный, чем хмурый. А насколько он прекрасен в гневе...  
Если бы ночь была чуть длиннее, если бы время можно было останавливать. Если бы...


	2. Chapter 2

\- … И таким образом мы будем играть на этих позициях.  
\- Капитан – занудик. Не успел приехать, а уже обсуждает игру.  
\- Юли!  
Юлиан рассмеялся, уже будучи в крепких объятиях.  
\- Эй, полегче.   
\- Я очень соскучился.  
Корб дрогнул. Он и забыл, каким действенным иногда бывает голос Кевина. Стоит лишь чуть изменить интонацию. Он даже не понимает, почему после долгого расставания они ведут себя так, будто не было ни расстояния, ни времени, будто только вчера расстались.  
\- Я тоже, - прошептал.  
Объятия все же не стоит затягивать. Кевин отодвигается, смотрит. Смотрит внимательно, почти по-отечески. Хотя тут, скорее, по-братски. Юли немного неловко от этого взгляда.  
\- Корбиньо!  
Юлиан цокнул и повернулся к Биттенкурту.  
\- Детское личико! – получает тычок.  
\- Детское личико стоит сзади меня.  
Тут же Лео сам получает тычок. Корбу нравится наблюдать за их перепалками. Они могут на полном серьезе назвать друг друга идиотами, а в следующую минуту уже целоваться. Юлиан на это улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Ты так и не сказал ему? – тихо спрашивает Ляйтнер, пожимая руку и кивая на Кевина.  
Юлиан качает головой. Мориц приподнимает брови. Юлиан пожимает плечами. Наверно, он никогда не решится сделать это по доброй воле. Мориц делает выражение, мол как знаешь, и они с Лео уходят, толкаясь.

\- Как дети. Приехал от одного ребенка к целому лагерю. Слушай, Кев, как ты с этими детишками справляешься?

\- Эти детишки когда-нибудь устроят тебе темную, - послышался смех Горецки.

\- Что значит приехал от одного ребенка? - улыбаясь, спросил Фолланд.

\- Патрик, - лениво протянул Корб. – Если бы ты видел его ребячество.

\- Ну, к твоему сведению, этого ребенка взяли во взрослую сборную.

\- Не волнуйся, там за ним будет кому присмотреть. Знаю, минимум двоих, - ухмыльнулся.

\- Постараюсь поверить. Пойдем, провожу до комнаты.

Порой чересчур заботливый Кевин мог вывести из себя кого угодно, но Юлиана это нисколько не напрягало. Наоборот - нравилось. Хотя, иногда ему приходилось убеждать капитана в том, что он вовсе не нуждается в теплом одеяле или чем-нибудь подобном.

**  
Все тайное когда-нибудь становится явным. Об этом знает каждый. Только всем кажется, что это "когда-нибудь" наступит не скоро.  
Все было очень хорошо. Тренировка прошла на ура, они пообедали, и в данный момент сидели в общей комнате. В основном все по парочкам, периодически хаотично перемещаясь.  
Юли позвал Маттиас и он, оставив телефон, пошел к нему. А когда вернулся, то понял, какую ошибку совершил. Кевин смотрел на него снизу вверх. Выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего.  
\- Кевин, я...  
\- Не знал, что в дружбу входит секс. Хорошо устроился, Юлиан, - Фолланд говорил твердо, но тихо, что только больше пугало. Лучше бы кричал. - Молодец. На, позвони ему, - Фолланд встал и сунул Юлиану телефон.- Он наверняка ждет твоего звонка, Малыш.  
Последнее слово было сказано громко и язвительно. Все обернулись. Кевин не оглядываясь вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
Юли поймал взгляд Ляйтнера. Доигрался.

**  
Он должен был выбрать. Давно должен был.  
Юлиан сидел на улице, запустив руки в волосы. Несколько раз они с Морицем говорили об этом. Все бесполезно. Все эти попытки. Чтобы ни говорил Ляйтнер, он не сможет выбрать.  
"Не бывает 50 на 50. Всегда любишь кого-то больше, даже если не замечаешь. Так бывает, поверь. Выбор неизбежен".  
Но как выбрать, не жертвуя ничем? Как выбрать человека, которого действительно любишь? Глупая, абсолютно глупая ситуация. Выбрав одного, он потеряет другого. Можно, конечно, не делать выбора совсем, но тогда, получится, что он бежит от проблем. Еще глупее.  
\- Что же делать? - бормочет обреченно.  
На улице Корб провел порядка 5 часов, вернувшись в свою комнату поздно вечером.  
Выбор неизбежен.

**  
Он нашел Кевина разговаривающим с Филиппом.  
\- Можно тебя на минутку?  
Фолланд оглядел его с ног до головы и, подумав, кивнул. Филипп ободряюще улыбнулся ему.  
\- Что ты хотел? - спросил Кевин, как только они оказались в коридоре.  
\- Я сделал выбор.  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- Кев... - Юлиан подошел вплотную. Тот дернулся, но отходить не стал. Юли взял его руку и сплел пальцы. - Нет никого третьего. И не будет. Только мы.  
Капитан долго смотрел на него.  
\- А как же Джака?  
\- Я же сказал: никого третьего.  
\- Хорошо, - Кевин мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Пойдем погуляем?  
Они обнявшись пошли по коридору. В кармане Юлиана телефон оповестил о новом сообщении.  
"Юли, ты один? Давай поболтаем, я соскучился <3"


End file.
